Utou Koutaro
Utou Koutaro is an Alice from Japan. He is a 25 year old manga otaku and a manga editor for Shogakukan Inc. in his second year'''. '''He frequently does his work at Cafe Sacrifice near Oomiya Station's eastern exit. He graduated from Nibashi University, and was hired immediately after graduation. The effects of Alice in Mirrorland syndrome cause him to see pages of manga in the mirror. He is able to copy them perfectly. It also seems that he can request different pictures to show up, and uses this ability to produce, copy and ink three pages of a popular manga in only a few minutes, perfectly replicating the original mangaka's style. Appearance Human form Utou has shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. He wears glasses, and he almost always has a star on his outfit - as a hairclip, a sticker under his eye, or a patch on a jacket. He wears a variety of different outfits, but a recurring trend in them is long pants and sleeves. He also wears white underwear, shown when Kuroe pulls his pants down. World Devil form As a Servant Devil, Utou has been absorbed into the corpse of a World Devil capable of reflecting appearances around it and attacks directed towards it. Rather than displaying a mirror (or rather, original, since they are already in a mirrored world) image of those attacking him, the "screen" has a 3D and fully solid copy of Utou himself, capable of moving, talking, and carrying Saeki. Personality and Backstory Utou is a very bright individual, and shows himself to be highly perceptive and quick thinking on many occasions. He also has the desire to face danger head on rather than simply giving out orders, and confronts Self-Discipline Devil one on one despite the risk to his own life. Utou feels entirely responsible for the death of Saeki's friend Mika, and it heavily affects his actions for the remaining nights. Through sacrificing his own life energy, he saves Saeki's life. After this, she becomes wholly dependent on him. He enters into a relationship with her, although it seems to be more dependency based than romantic (as commented by Giger) and nearly dies saving her from a blast attack. Afterwards he is transferred into the body of a Servant Devil. He still has a shred of humanity left, offering him control of his will and body. He uses his new strength to protect his friends and Saeki. Utou has a strong desire to be a hero for other people or the protagonist of a story, often to his own detriment and that of others. While he is intelligent, quick witted and skilled at what he does, his arrogance frequently defines his actions and shows that he is not as mature as he thinks. He seems to have some concern for the wellbeing of Scapp and Peró, and frequently worries about them. He also has a close relationship with Ninomae Hajime, and lets him stay at his house, since he has no home of his own. Trivia * He does not care about any other form of media besides manga. He wanted to become a mangaka, but after a teacher discouraged this idea, he settled on being an editor instead. * His favorite genre is horror. * He used to work at a power plant. * He is responsible for the wildly popular manga, "Gurendo." It's apparently a favorite of his that he has been reading since high school. * He enjoys having Alice in Mirrorland syndrome, and is highly entertained by the manga he sees in the mirror. He has had it since middle school, and the possible trauma that may have caused it to develop are left unclear. * Utou attributes all his talent to "the God in the Mirror". He may consider his illness to be a gift from god, or genuinely believe the mirror itself contains a god that blesses him. Category:Characters Category:Zera Category:Alice